Hollow-Wald West
Der westl. H-W. Same ist angekommen. Ryu ebenfalls. Beide gewöhnen sich langsam an die Lichtverhältnise. ???: "Oh, lala... Welche Ehre... gleich ZWEI Kommandanten aus der SS darf ich empfangen... Mit wem fange ich an...Kihihihi...! Mein Name ist Mortal Curse... ''" --KaiKudou 19:47, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same: ''Und wenn du Michael Jackson mit Sonnenbrand bist, das ist mir scheizz egal komm raus du du du äh Ryu hast du eine angemessene nicht perverse, nazistische Beleidigung ? Ryu: Wie wäre es mit Blödmann oder Kakadu ? Same: Thx Mann, du Kakaduh !! MC: "Hmm...." Er steht plötzlich vor Same und holt mit seinen Krallen aus. "''RIPPER''!" --KaiKudou 20:23, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ryu: Lodere Seizarkasar....Shakunetsuhogo E'ine Wand aus Glut ist vor Same aufgetaucht, jedoch warf in die Wucht von ''Ripper aus dem Gleichgewicht und er blutet am Bauch ganz doll. Ryu: '''Kasaishageki !! Same: Reiße Ageshiohire...Mokkakanazuchi MC:" Cero Blockada! Ja, das schützt!" Er speit eine Wand aus Ceros, die ihn vor den Massen von Feuer und Wasser schützt... Doch der Schild bricht... MC bringt sich in Sicherheit und attackiert sie von hinten... "RIPPER!" --KaiKudou 20:37, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same: Uzuhire !! Ryu shunportiert sich fort.--Kuropanthera 20:42, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) MC: Kacke..." Same: Kacke, wie Kakadu! HAHA!" MC: "Hmmm...." Er dreht sich um, sieht sie aber nicht... --KaiKudou 20:49, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ryu: Yogantama Same der sich immer noch dreht und Wasser verschießt: Go u MC rutscht auf dem nassen Boden aus und der Lavaball kommt näher...! Er EXPLODIERT! Same + Ryu freuen sich. MC: "Ich bin längst nicht fertig mit euch...! Ich Mortal Curse Nummer 2 der Six Guardins... Nummer 6 ist Death Butterfly... Nummer 5 ist Abeille... Nummer 4 war RhinoCEROs 1.0... Nummer 3 war Loup...und Nummer 1 ist Scythe... Euer Freund hat keine Chance!" Er leckt sich über die Lippen... "Crutch of the Devil!" An seinen Fingerspitzen sammelt sich Reeishi, längere Krallen entstehen... Er schlägt nach Same! --KaiKudou 21:01, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same wird getroffen und zerspringt in viele kleine ...WASSERTROPFEN ? Same: Tja einer von unendlichen Same Wasserdoppelgängern wurde vernichtet wie schade, dies war mein '[[Ageshiohire|''Suiju no Sankaku]]. MIr reicht es ich wills endlich hinter mir bringen. ''Hyozan Sebiro ! Ryu: Ich bin auch der Meinung 'Pisoturooyu !!' Die blaue Aura friert den naßen MC ein und die rote Aura läßt ihn sofort verbennen. MC Ist in -373°C eingefroren und 20 sek später wird er in 2000°C wieder aufgetaut und war tot. Same geht zu dem Toten und bricht einen FIngernagel ab: Mubi wollte was zum forschen--Kuropanthera 21:12, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ???: Hahaha... ICH, Caso Desconsolador, ein Arrancar, werde ich vernichten!" --KaiKudou 14:08, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same: Och nö noch n so ein Maskenheini, los bringen wir es hinter uns Ryu Ryu:OK, hey Arancar welche NUmmer bist du ?--Kuropanthera 14:14, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Caso: "Ich? Ich bin No. 93!!" --KaiKudou 14:20, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same: Sieht man. 7 Same versammeln sich um Caso und machen Uzuhire...--Kuropanthera 14:24, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Caso wird nach oben weggespült. "''Wartet - '''Hablar, Tonteria!" Sein Schwert entfesselt sich, verändert sich aber kein bisschen... Plötzlich erscheint Galeno und zieht ihn fort... --KaiKudou 14:32, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gelano spürt Zähne in seinem Kopf Ryu: Dies ist das gute an Zwillingen Kasaishageki Der Feurstrahl.... Gelano macht einen Schwertstreich. Er piekt einem Drachen ins Auge, dann macht er einen Cero der den Feuerstrahl. Der wird zum Teil abgeblockt, allerdings bekommt Gelano 'ne Menge ab. Er kommt i-wie frei, schnappt sich Caso erneut und sonidoiert... --KaiKudou 14:46, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Same: ''So ich will ein Eis wer kommt mit ? '' Ryu: ''Mist ich brauch ein Pflaster...hey da fehlt doch noch ein Druck....Monei und Kuchibeni-chan wir sollten nachgucken was los ist '' Und sie verschwanden.--Kuropanthera 14:55, 9. Aug. 2009 (UTC)